(Firmament) Night in Macau
by scramblegg
Summary: Yang terjadi malam itu pada Jimin dan Yoongi ketika di Macau. Original by Chanie. T-M, Jimin x Yoongi, Minyoon, BTS.


Cerita ini original milik penulis a.k.a Chanie (chaniethor)

Cerita ini merupakan fanfiction, tidak bermaksud menjelekkan pihak manapun. I Love BTS :*

BTS Fanfiction

 **NIGHT IN MACAU**

Salah siapa?

Rasanya kesal kalau mencari jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu. Tidak ketemu, dan Yoongi benar-benar kesal dibuatnya. Ya kalau salah siapa pertanyaannya, termasuk dia pasti bisa menjadi jawabannya. Soalnya, Jimin berdiri waktu itu untuk menghampirinya. Seperti biasanya, kekasihnya itu pasti akan datang menghampiri setiap akan mau turun. Tapi, memang Jimin yang waktu itu kurang beruntung sih, pas sedang berdiri menghampiri malah _turbulence_. Akhirnya—dan harus- dia pun duduk lagi dengan kondisi tidak siap. Berakhirlah dia dipapah dua _security_ karena lemas, tidak bisa berjalan tegak menuju bus yang menjemput mereka.

Salah siapa? Kalau bisa, Yoongi ingin mengenyahkan pertanyaan itu dari muka bumi. Karena, sumpah, bahkan Taehyung waktu itu menghampirinya yang pusing—benar-benar pusing ditambah khawatir dengan keadaan kekasihnya sebelum akhirnya memberitahu bocah satu _line_ dengan kekasihnya itu untuk mencari Jimin. Taehyung pun berlari mencari si _bantet_ meninggalkan kerumunan sejenak, tampak semakin khawatir juga. Sahabat dekat, _dude_. Kalau kehilangan, sakit banget rasanya— _woy ngomong apa ini_.

Yoongi kesal, ingin menangis tapi gengsinya selangit. Tapi, demi Tuhan dia sangat pundung. Bahasa Jawanya itu _mangkel pol_. Khawatir, marah, tapi sendirinya juga pusing, mual, lemes, meski tak separah Jimin sih. Akhirnya, dia pun hanya menangis setelah berdua saja di kamar. Dengan Jimin, tentu saja. Setelah dari rumah sakit, Jimin kembali bergabung dengan rombongan menuju ke tempat penginapan.

"Oke, _guys_. Tidak ada banyak perubahan. Posisi kita tetap seperti biasa." Jhope menepuk tangannya untuk mengambil fokus semua anggota. Usai Jhope berbicara, Jimin tak henti mengucap maaf hingga akhirnya satu persatu dari mereka memeluknya.

"Tak apa, Jim. Kesehatanmu lebih penting," ujar Rap Monster sembari menepuk pelan bahu salah satu anggotanya itu. Jimin mengucap maaf lagi. " _Love Yourself_ , oke? Jangan paksakan dirimu. Sekarang, _guys_ —"

Namjoon, nama asli Rapmonster itu memanggil anggotanya lagi. "Ayo berkumpul. Mari berdoa, semoga hari ini sukses. Bangtan-bangtan! Bang-bangtan!"

 _-Night in Macau-_

"Jimin- _ah_ , apa kau baik-baik saja? Tidak lelah?" Jimin baru saja masuk ke kamar mereka, baru selesai dari konser. Dia berbalik setelah melepas topinya. Ditatapnya Yoongi yang tengah menaruh topi hitamnya di atas meja. "Apa kau lapar? Aku sedikit lapar."

"Pesan dari layanan kamar saja," ujar Jimin. Dia sudah berbaring nyaman di atas kasur _kingsize_ untuk pasangan itu. Yoongi mengangguk, segera meraih telepon hitam yang ada di atas meja dekat topi hitamnya berada.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pesanan mereka datang. Mereka berdua kemudian menikmati makanan di sebuah meja dan kursi yang disediakan di kamar mereka.

"Kau mau kuambilkan minum?"

"Hum?" Jimin mengerjap, sedikit terkejut. Dia kemudian mengangguk sembari mengunyah steak yang sedang dia nikmati. Mata Jimin masih menatap heran Yoongi yang berdiri menuju ke meja dekat kasur mereka di mana terdapat beberapa botol air mineral di sana. Yoongi pun kembali membawa dua botol, satu untuknya dan satu untuk Jimin.

Sepanjang proses menikmati makanan itu, Jimin tak henti-hentinya tersenyum dan mengamati diam-diam kekasihnya yang tampak sibuk dengan mengkhawatirkannya. Sebenarnya sejak tadi, sih. Lagu pertama di Konser Macau tadi dimainkan. Mungkin, kekasihnya itu merasa sangat kehilangan dirinya yang tidak ada di posisi ketika menari. Tidak hanya kekasihnya sih, semua anggota. Tapi, di beberapa part kekasihnya, teman-temannya yang lain seperti menunjukkan 'Inilo pacarmu nyemangatin' dan lain-lain. Duh, baper saya.

"Sudah selesai? Kemari, biar kuletakkan di sebelah sana." Lagi, Yoongi kembali membuatnya terkejut dengan perhatiannya. Biasanya kekasihnya tidak pernah seperti ini. Yoongi itu tipe diam-diam perhatian. Tidak segamblang ini.

Jimin jadi baper juga, kan! Berulang kali dia menatap penuh afeksi pada si pucat yang manis sekali itu. Ya Tuhan, dia berulang kali meminta maaf dalam hati. Maaf ya, para Yoongi-stan. Jimin memonopoli semua ini. Bahkan Taehyung dan Jungkook tidak dibagi. Yeps, dua maknae itu kan adik kesayangan Yoongi.

"Kenapa kau melihatiku seperti itu?" Yoongi mengerjap, menatap Jimin penasaran. Ketika berbalik, si bantet itu sedang menatapnya sembari tersenyum diam-diam. Kurang ajar sekali. Yoongi jadi grogi, bodoh.

"Kau perhatian sekali." Jimin terkekeh tampan-sialan. Yoongi jadi _dugeun_ - _dugeun_ , bajingan! "Manis sekali, aku suka sekali."

"Ck!" Yoongi mencebik, tapi pipi sampai belakang telinganya merah muda. Jimin dibuatnya tertawa, tidak peduli Yoongi yang ingin sekali mengubur wajahnya di inti bumi. Malu sekali! Sialan!

"Mandi sana!"

"Duh, bahuku sakit," sahut Jimin. Matanya merem sebelah, seperti menahan sakit. Yoongi pun reflek berjalan mendekat, menatapnya khawatir.

"Terus bagaimana…" Yoongi menggumam lemah, kemudian menatap sekitar sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Di sana, Jimin diam-diam mengamati dan tersenyum penuh arti. Bukan, Jimin bukan berbohong tentang sakitnya, tapi sebenarnya itu tidak terlalu mengganggunya untuk mandi. Hanya saja, Jimin memang sedang tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan suasana ini.

"Bantu aku mandi." Yoongi langsung menoleh, sementara Jimin mengunci matanya dengan tatapan penuh permohonan. "Ayo mandi berdua, ini masih sakit."

Antara ingin mengumpat tapi tidak tega. Jadilah Yoongi mengerjap sebelum mengangguk kaku seperti robot. Kemudian, si manis itu menghela napas. "Tapi tidak ada seks! Kamu masih sakit, dan aku lelah sekali. Kalau aku ikut sakit, nanti semua orang bisa repot."

Kalau aku sakit, nanti siapa yang menjagamu? Taehyung? Jungkook? Oh ayolah, mereka berdua juga masih belajar mengurus diri sendiri. Yoongi tidak akan tega. Si manis itu kemudian berjalan mencak-mencak ke arah kamar mandi sebelum berbalik meminta Jimin mengikutinya. Dia baru saja menyiapkan air, perhatian sekali. Duh, baper lagi saya.

Mereka kemudian mandi berdua. _Eyy_ , jangan berpikir macam-macam kalian. Kalau Yoongi sudah bilang tidak ya tidak. Tidak ada seks, serius. Meskipun dia tahu punya Jimin sudah mengeras. Dia hanya membantu menggosok punggung sebelum membersihkan dirinya sendiri. Dia langsung pergi mengambil kimono setelah itu, membiarkan Jimin menuntaskan sisanya sendiri.

Yoongi menunggu di kamar, ganti pakaian lebih dulu sebelum Jimin keluar. Rona merah mudanya masih di sana, tidak hilang-hilang. Setelah mengancingkan baju piyamanya, Jimin pun keluar. Kimononya tidak terikat sempurna di bagian depan, dada bidangnya jadi kelihatan. Sekali lagi, Jimin memang kurang ajar. Yoongi susah payah menahan degup jantungnya, _ish! Memang!_

"Kemari, kubantu keringkan rambutmu." Jimin mengangguk, segera berjalan menuju kekasihnya. Yoongi segera meraih handuk kecil yang mereka bawa untuk mengeringkan rambut Jimin yang basah. Jimin duduk di bawah, bersandar pada tepian kasur sedangkan Yoongi duduk di tepi kasur, lebih tinggi dari Jimin. Dengan telaten, jemari cantik itu menggenggam handuk dan mengusaknya pada rambut _blonde_ si bantet kesayangannya.

Setelah itu, Yoongi pun membantunya mengenakan pakaian. Kaos hitam kesayangan yang dia belikan beberapa waktu yang lalu yang akhir-akhir ini sering Jimin kenakan setiap mau tidur. Jimin tidak bawa piyama. Dia juga tidak meminta dibawakan. Yoongi yang merapikan barang mereka berdua kalau mau tahu.

"Yoon—"

" _Hajima_. Tidur. Kau butuh istirahat banyak." Yoongi menatapnya sengit, padahal jantungnya sedang marathon kurang ajar. Jimin menghela napas, tersenyum lembut lalu mendekatkan dirinya pada si manis kesayangan. Jimin meraih selimut, sementara Yoongi sudah _ngusel_ mendekat. Jimin tersenyum singkat, mengusap poni lembut Yoongi pelan, sebelum akhirnya meraih bibir _cherry_ itu untuk dipagut beberapa saat.

"Cepat sembuh, Jimin _ie_.. Kumohon." Yoongi menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Jimin, sementara tangannya mencengkram sisi-sisi dari kaos kekasihnya. Jimin meraih jemari itu, membuat Yoongi mendongak.

"Segera. Aku janji." Jimin menarik Yoongi semakin mendekat hingga kekasihnya itu terjatuh di atas dadanya. Yoongi mengangguk lemah. "Tidurlah.."

"Kau juga, Jiminie.." Yoongi bangun sebentar untuk meraih bibir Jimin, mengecupnya singkat sebelum kembali mengusal pada Jimin. "Selamat tidur."

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Jimin lembut. Yoongi menggumam pelan.

"Aku juga.."

Begitulah. Malam di Macau waktu itu penuh kehangatan dan ketulusan dari cinta mereka berdua. Banyak hal, banyak masalah, banyak kemungkinan, tapi untuk selalu saling menjaga dan menguatkan itu adalah hal yang selalu mereka lakukan. Jimin sedang sakit, dan semua orang—keluarga Bighit tahu siapa yang paling khawatir di sana. Yoongi, dan Seokjin adalah orang pertama yang menyetujuinya. Karena, saat Jimin diperiksa di Rumah Sakit waktu itu, Yoongi tenggelam dalam pelukan Seokjin sembari terisak pelan. Dia juga sakit, tapi hatinya lebih sakit karena sangat khawatir Jimin kenapa-kenapa.

Hangat sekali ya? Kalian pernah? Jika cinta itu tulus dan tak terkira, siapapun yang melihatnya juga akan tertular hangatnya.

Malam di Macau itu hangat, karena cinta Jimin-Yoongi yang menguar semakin kuat menyelimuti mereka. Sehat selalu, kakak dan kakak ipar. Doa kami menyertaimu.

END

Mind to review?

Salam,

 _Sugarsister_


End file.
